The present invention relates to a dispenser of individual paper sheets.
The invention relates, in particular, to a dispenser enabling its user to take one or more sheets in succession by unwinding from the center of a product in roll form, which has no central tube or core and which consists of a plurality of successive sheets forming a coiled strip, a free end of which projects toward the outside of the roll from the center of said roll.